My adventure as a Pokemon Trainer
by sinxs
Summary: This is my second fanfic that sinxs wrote not my other friend.I'm still pretty new to the fanfic stuff so please just dont give me any rude reviews.Ok so like the characters name (ed and cesar) are based off me and my friend so yea...we're insane.Ed will meet other people and travel with them while Cesar is gone.Rated T for language and more i think.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so in this fanfic it will be me sinxs writing it my friend wrote The journey of Gray and Mars or something i gotta see the title main character will be a trainer that will go through some regions but I will skip some because its either I forgot them or never passed it (gen 3) and no gen 6 wont happen because i really dislike gen 5 and i have a feeling gen 6 wont be any reason im counting gen 5 is because its still fresh in my memory on how i passed guys came to read the story not hear/see me type this nonsence so without further ado lets begin!Oh yea make fun of the main character's name your making fun of mine and i will delete your review with all the power i have!Know what i will just shorten my name your welcome to guess it on the reviews and if you say edward I will do what i can to remove will start out with pallet and end somewhere in Gen 5 completely skipping gen 3 and 4.

The actions are the same as the other if you havnt seen those actions just quickly check it out and if you dont oh well i respect you for not listening.(Fluff and Star story)

**Disclaimer**I dont own pokemon of any sort I just own them little cartridges or the GBA/GB ones.

Now the story begins!

_Ed__'__s____POV_  
I was in the town of Pallet waiting for Prof. Oak to come back from his vacation with his friends and I was getting impatient.I stopped playing the Nes console forgetting to save but it didnt matter because the game was already passed so I had no need and it had a password system aswell.

I got out of my room and yelled to my mom,"MOM IM GOING TO OAK HE'S BACK! YOU WONT SEE ME FOR A WHILE!" I said lying to her running out of the house.

As I was running a bumped into my friend who was shorter than me not by much.

He told me,"Where are you going in a hurry?"  
I quickly responded moving away from the house,"shush im trying to escape this boring town. im going to Viridian city to get some pokeball's and capture a pokemon."  
He responded,"cool can i come?"  
It took me a while to think,if i said yes i can have a little adventure and pull pranks on him,and if he doesnt come it can ruin our friendship.

I finally responded,"Fine Cesar you can come but no nagging of 'Can we take a break' or any of that crap."

"Ok!"he responded in a happy tone.

"First ima go check Oak's lab and see if he has any pokemon I can take without him noticing."I told him in a whisper.

With that we ran to Oak's lab in stealth we entered it was dark so we had to feel around.I got to the pokeball's first where there were 3 of them still inside which suprised got to the pokedex and gave me one while i gave him 1 of the three pokemon. I sent out one of the pokemon and it was a Charmander which created light.

I told Cesar,"This one's mine you have a choice of choosing one of the other ones and dont take two we cant make it noticeable and we cant let cause to much attention."  
With that he chose a Bulbasaur and I noticed I had a type advantage.

We ran outside of Oak's lab with our new pokemon and our new pokedex. The weird thing the pokedex was all ready like Oak planned on us didn't really bother me I got out i spotted 4 pokeballs in the corner so i grabbed them.I gave two to Cesar and we went off on our new journey!

END

Pretty cheesy i know.Leave a review and please just dont leave any rude ones does it look like i will give a shit? Hell no!


	2. Chapter 2 Route 1!

Ok google docs hasnt been a bitch to me lately so hopefull it stays that lets get on with this story!

_Ed__'__s_ _POV_

As I went on to route 1 i was solo because Cesar went to go say bye to his family.I wanted to go on this adventure to get away from my family because they just flat out ignored me most of the time and when I do something bad I got badly punished and when my siblings did something bad I got the punishment for no reason.I went to the tall grass and then a pidgey came out of nowhere.

I yelled,"OH SHIT A PIDGEY!"

I sent out my charmander and the battle begun though it was fairly short.

"Charmander Scratch now!"I commanded did attacked and the Pidgey counter attacked with Tackle.

"Charmander use another Scratch!"I told Charmander attacked Pidgey that last time it fainted.

"GOOD JOB CHARMANDER!"I said in a rather happy tone.

"Oh yea i gotta throw a pokeball at it before it gets away"I threw the pokeball and it shook was a little pause and then it shook again.  
"HELL YEA I GOT A PIDGEY!"I yelled in glee.(not the show -.-)

A thought occured to me,_why __didnt __I __check __Charmander__'__s __moves __and __how __did i k__now __one __of __them__?_I pulled out my pokedex and I got the information on Charmander and Pidgey.

(ok this part will be litterally what it says in Pokemon Leafgreen)

For Charmander it said:,

Charmander the Lizard Pokemon,It has a preference for the hot it rains,steam is said to spout from the tip of its also had this weird symbol that resembled the Female sign which got me kinda ticked because I wanted a male but whatever its still a Charmander.A pokemon's a right now:Scratch,Growl

For Pidgey it said:

Pidgey the tiny pokemon,A common sight in forests and flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding had the male right now:Tackle,Wing attack,and Sand attack.

It was weird my starter was a female and my second pokemon is a male.  
I tried my best to go around the grass but still encountered some pokemon.I didnt catch none because i heard theese are just pokemon you can find only reason i caught Pidgey was because I wanted to fly around once its i went to the pokemon center I met this jerk,He said his name is Carlos but all he kept saying was,

"I challenge you to a battle" and,"If you dont battle me i will follow you till you do."

Then i snapped and yelled in his face,"IF YOU WANT A FUCKING BATTLE FINE BUT SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

He just stood their shocked at the words i just said but he didnt care he just wanted a battle.I threw Pidgey first as he threw a Pikachu which seemed to be his only pokemon.

"Pidgey tackle the pikachu"Pidgey did as it was commanded and hit the Pikachu with a strong Tackle that nearly knocked it out.  
"Pikachu Thundershock now!"He said in a harsh Pikachu used a Thunder shock and it hit was nearly out but it was holding on barely.I noticed how Pidgey was trying his best to keep his stregnth up so i wanted to end the battle quick.

"Pidgey use Tackle!"With that Pidgey did as told,Pikachu got hit with the tackle and quickly knocked out.

"GOOD JOB PIDGEY!"I said in glee.

"That was luck"Carlos said in a irratated voice.

"Sure it was"i said in a sarcastic voice.

Once I arrived in Viridian City i got a call from Cesar.

"Hello?"I said wondering who it was at first.

"Hello is this Ed?"He said.  
"Yea"

"Where are you i thought you said you would wait for me!"He yelled into the phone.

"Oh god please dont yell in the phone,im already at Viridian City just calm down.I'll wait for you to come if you want."I said in a irratated voice.

"You better you asshole."He said in a harsh tone that really didnt effect me.

END(again XD)

Ok so this is chapter 2 review and make a account,it will make it easier for me to tell you if the guess was right or not and so far no one has guessed right. X3 Some friends from a online game may know but whatevs~ I will try to update 2 today which i hope will happen and i may post a extra and excuse me if i did anything OUT(for abit)


	3. Chapter 3 Ed goes to the forest for abit

Well google docs was a bitch and took off some words on my last chapter -_- Anyways i hope it still didnt give you any trouble reading. So Lets go on with this story!

_Ed__'__s_ _POV_

As I was waiting for my pokemon to be treated in the Pokemonc Center i decided to ditch Cesar again and run straight to Viridian Forest and go more forward than him to make him mad.

~Timeskip~

I was now in Viridian Forest after the longest time waiting for that man to get his damn coffee.

I walked around hoping to see some pokemon's I havn't seen when I saw a Caterpi looking injured and I thought for a while,

"_Hey __heres __a __chance __to __catch __something__!_"

"Go Charmander!"I called her out and she was pumped to fight.

"Charmander Scratch now!"I commanded her and she did as told like always and I kinda felt bad for commanding them but still i'm a trainer she's a pokemon. I stood there thinking then Charmander called at me with her name,"Char!" I snapped out of my little thought and then i saw what Caterpi wasn't alone,It had its family and friends around it.

"Charmander..."I told my pokemon abit scared.

"Char?"she responded confused.

"Think you can take them all down?"I asked her a bit nodded and then the war started.(not really a war but you guys know what i mean XP)

"Charmander weaken the Butterfree's first so they wont bother you!" With that Charmander used Scratch to weaken Butterfree's were weak but it looked like they were gonna fight for their life which got me kinda scared because I didnt want to kill a pokemon but if I needed to I will have to.

"Charmander use Growl!"Charmander was confused at it because Growl isnt a real attack but she did as told.

"Good job now return"I returned her to her pokeball thinking what to do next.

I did next of what I knew I would regret in a bit.  
"Go pokeball!"I threw a pokeball at the weak caterpi and ran for safety.

~Another time skip~

I got out of the forest the way i entered and ran to the pokemon center where i met a angry Cesar waiting for me.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU!"He yelled at me.

"uhh...somewhere..."I said trying to change the subject.

"Like?"he said pissed off.

"Somewhere,if you need me i'll be in the Pokemon Center healing Cranberry"(A guest suggested that name so im going for it)

"Cranberry?"  
"Yes Cranberry the Caterpi."  
"you went to Viridian Forest didnt you..."He said in a dark voice.

"Yes now let me threw i said shoving him aside.

I walked into the pokemon center and when i got to nurse joy she said,

"Oh its you wrong with your Pokemon?"

" 1 in particular."  
"Which 1?The Charmander or the Pidgey?"  
"Its a new one actually."  
"What is it?"

"A Caterpi that was attacked by different pokemon before i got it."

"Then give it to me for i can heal it quickly!"

~while Nurse Joy heals Cranberry there was a time skip~

"Finally! Lets go to Viridian City!"I said happily.

"Hey not so fast"said a person behind me.

"Huh?"I said not knowing who it was.

"Give me your pokemon!"He said.

"No!"I saw his shirt,It had a R.(we all know who this can be)

He didnt have any pokemon with him so i just decided to avoid him.

"Get back here you!"He yelled at me and Cesar as we walked away.

"Cmon run now Cesar we gotta loose him!"I told him in a whisper.

With that we ran to a bush and hid till he left.

END

Ok google docs was a bitch and in the last chapter when i said OUT i meant to say Sinxs Out google docs took that part off.


	4. Chapter 4 We meet a new person!

Ok so like i have been playing Pokemon Red and i went way farther then what i think i would get in 1 day because i was in lavender town and i wanted to keep playing so thats why i havnt updated any new i remember correctly i left off in Viridian Forest in the story or somewhere near so enough type for me!Time to type the story!Oh wait remember to vote on my polls and pick what fanfic i should write next.I beleive its there if you go on my profile everyone can is my longest chapter with 1000 words. (yea i know its not much XP)

_Ed's_ _POV_

Me and Cesar went into Viridian Forest wanting to get our Gym badges, well he just wants to come for the adventure nothing we entered we saw a girl wondering around looking went up to her and asked her some questions.(nothing perverted .w.)  
As we got near her she looked frightened like if she saw a ghost or she saw us she shrieked.

"Eek who are you!"She said frightened.

"Im Ed, and this is Cesar"I said calmly.  
"Oh hi..."She said.  
"You look you lost?"  
"Yes..."

"Do you know where your parents are?"  
"Yes but thats at the other side of this forest."

"If you want we can help you get there"

"REALLY!?"She said excited.  
"Sure but tell us one thing."  
"What do you want to know?"

"Whats your name,if your comming with us we got to atleast know your name."  
"My name is Lostelle..."She said as if she hated it.(note this character is from Fire red and Leafgreen when you save her from the Hypno so she will come out again)  
"Ok Lostelle lets go through this forest!"I said pointing my finger to the sky nearly hitting Cesar.

"Ok~"She said happily.

"HEY! YOU ALMOST HIT ME!"Cesar said angrily to me.

"But did i hit you?"I told him almost laughing.  
"No..."

"Exactly now lets go!"

~Time skip to almost done with Viridian Forest,Trainer battle comming~

"I SEE THE EXIT!"I said happily wanting to get the hell out of there.

As I ran closer to the exit with Cesar and Lostelle a trainer came out of no where.  
"You must battle me!"He said.

"Do i have to?"I said annoyed.  
"Yes!"

"Do i really have to?"

"Yes! Go Weedle!"He said as he sent out his Weedle.

"BUGS!"Lostelle screamed scared.

"You didnt know there were some? We went through this whole forest with bugs everywere."

"WHAT!?"She said scared.

"Yea,but this person wants to battle and wont let us pass so i have to."

"You bet your ass i want to battle."He said evilish.

I sighed,"Go Charmander!"

She came out of the pokeball ready to fight.  
"Char char"She said happily.

"Charmander use **Ember** on that Weedle so we can end this quickly"  
Charmander did as she was told and with one **Ember** the Weedle was down.

Charmander was pumped to destroy more pokemon but i returned her before she did any more damage.

"Theres your stinkin battle happy?"I said pissed off for wasting some of my time.

"Not happy i lost but ok"He said.

After that Lostelle,Cesar and I just ran out of the Forest.

As soon as we got to Pewter City we went straight to the pokemon center hoping Lostelle's dad would be there and that we needed to heal my pokemon.

"DADDY!"Lostelle said running to a man who i suppose is her dad.

"sweetie!"He said in a happy voice.  
Me and Cesar kinda avoided that for a moment and went to Nurse Joy to heal our pokemon.

"Hey Cesar i got a question for you."  
"What is it?"  
"How much Pokemons do you have and what are their moves?"  
"Hmm...I got squirtle you know that,I got a Mankey laying around somewhere, and a Spearow who put up a fight."  
"What are their moves?"  
"Squirtle has Tackle,Tail Whip, and Bubble. Mankey has Karate Chop,Low kick,and screech.

And Spearow had Peck and Leer."

"That Squirtle may beat Brock, I heard he trains rock types and you have a Water move."

"Yea but im not going for the badges im just here for the adventure."

We were inturrupted by Nurse Joy.

"Here's your pokemon~. We hope to see you again"She said in a happy tone (thats what they say...)

"Thanks..."We said kinda suprised she said the final part.

"Well lets go say bye to Lostelle and go fight Brock."I said in a weird tone.

We went up to Lostelle and her dad,he started talking first so we couldnt really interupt him.

"Im glad you brought little Lostelle back!Ive been worried sick about her!"  
"uhh your welcome?" we said kinda confused.

"If you ever want visit just go to Two Island, you can go there once you get on the S.S. Ann."  
"S.S. Ann?"We whispered to eachother confused.  
"Well then lets go Lostelle!"He told her.

"Bye Ed,Bye Cesar!"She said in a happy voice.

"Bye Lostelle!"we told her.

As they left the Pokemon Center we chatted for a few minutes and then went outside.

Officer Jenny (yes she will make a appearence) came over to us looking mighty pissed as if we did some crime.

"What are you boys doing!?"She said angrily.

"Uhh nothing i just want to battle Brock."I told her.

"Oh yea?Show me proof your not a theif!"She started scolding us."Show me some ID"

"ID?"I said confused.  
"Yea your ID every person who wants to challenge Brock has to have a ID"  
"uhhh does a Pokedex count?"I told her kinda scared.

"Pokedex?Yea thats your ID show it to me and it will be proof to me."she told us.

"Ok"I said as i handed her the Pokedex.  
Jenny pushed a few buttons then the Pokedex said some words.

The Pokedex started speaking in a robotic voice,

"Hello i am the is own to (OMG THE SECRET WILL BE REVEALED!) Edwardo (;o; i hate my name!) His starter is a Charmander and he has caught a Pidgey and a Caterpi named Cranberry."

"Thats enough proof to me your not a robber carry on with what you were doing."  
"Uhh ok..."I said kinda confused.

With that Jenny left and me and Cesar ran to the Pewter Gym so I can get my first badge.

END

Ok so this actually reveals my name (which i hate so much) hopefully you guys forget about it and and i may get back at you and make a account so i can actually get back at you.


	5. Chapter 5 Gym battle and stuff

Ok its been a while since I last wrote something so here I am with another chapter. Im going...to just write yea Cesar's starter is nor switched because the last chapter.** are translation.

_Ed__'__s_ _POV_

As Cesar and I were walking to Brock's gym I sighed for what happened earlier.

"Hey Cesar, you are not allowed to say my full name got it"I said kinda pissed off.

He responded like a normal person would, "Yea ok."

We walked to the gym and then I told him a quick question,  
"Hey think I can borrow your Squirtle incase I lose against him?"

"No you have to earn the win yourself."

I sighed,"Fine."

~Entering the gym~

Once we entered we were amazed how big it was,  
"OH MY GOSH THIS PLACE IS HUGE!"

Brock then said,"So are you two here to battle or to see the sights?"  
Cesar said,"Oh im not the challenger-"  
I interupted him,"I am,i heard you were the guy with the first gym badge,is that true?"  
Brock then spoke,"why yes,but you have to beat me to get it!"  
I shouted not so loudly but just like a normal shout, "Lets get this battle started then!"  
"Fine,Go Geodude!" he sent out a pokeball and out came the rock with hands floating.  
Cesar said curiously, "I-Is that thing floating?"

I answered for Brock,"Course it is."

Brock was getting quite irratated now,"Enough talk, lets battle or no badge!"

"Fine fine"I replied,"Go Charmander!"  
Charmander did its usual,say its name and all.  
Brock chuckled abit,"Charmander huh,this may be a easy fight."  
"Why do you say that?"I said quite puzzled.  
"Rock types are effective against fire types."

"Charmander use **Scratch**!"

Charmander used Scratch but it seemed like nothing happened to Geodude.  
"Geodude **Tackle** it."  
Geodude did as told,it hit Charmander and she went flying back but was still up.  
"Charmander another **Scratch**!"  
Charmander was going for a scratch attack but instead used **Metal ****Claw**.

Once it attacked Geodude it left claw marks on its,well,floating that Geodude fainted.  
(i know brock uses Onix too but im going to pretend its one because i forgot many of its moves and,well i had trouble with it last time.)

"WE DID IT CHARMANDER!"I said running up to her.  
"Char Char."she said as she usually did.

Brock then approached us and said,"Good job in that battle,i'm suprised that it learned a new move during the battle."With that he handed me the Boulder badge.(It is the Boulder badge right?)  
"You keep battling like that and you may even beat the champion.  
"Yea i hope I can beat him."i said cheerfully.  
He gave us the Pokedollars (like you win in the games) and we left.

~Outside the gym~  
"You did great Charmander!"i said  
"Char Char"

"I really got to get a translator."

Cesar then speaks,

"Hey umm i know i said i would be with you through the journey but uhh i got to be going home now,it getting dark and im really hungry."  
"Oh crap,we went so far i forgot about food and where we would stay!"I responded in a panic.  
"Yea,thats what i mean,anyways its like 5 PM so i think i should be heading home if i wanna make it there by 8 PM."He said

"So your actually gonna leave?"  
"Yea,i wish i can stay longer but i about you come visit us once every week or so."  
"Maybe,i may forget and keep adventuring."

"Well...uhhh seeya around then..."  
With saying that he left me there.I headed towards the Pokemon Center where i saw that Grunt again.

"Crap i dont want him to see me"i said whispering to myself,"Well whatever i'm gonna go through"

I quickly hurried to the Pokemon Center and got my Pokemon healed.

~Inside the Pokemon Center~

When i walked in everything was a mess,not like what i saw abit ago.  
"What happened here!"I asked.  
"A Team Rocket member came here and tried to steal the pokemon."  
"That bastard!I knew i shouldn't of let him go when i saw him in Viridian City!"  
"Well,he made quite a mess and it may take a while for me to clean it up."  
"I'll help but can you heal my Pokemon first?"  
"Sure one second."She went to go heal them in that machine we all know and want to try.

I started cleaning the mess and when she returned I was almost finished.  
"Your did a good job cleaning this place!Is there any way i can repay you,besides healing your pokemon?"  
"Well...i do need a place to stay during the night"  
"Ok you can sleep here,theres a patient room but its kind of a mess there aswell."  
"No problem,as long as i can stay im ok with that."  
"Ok then,here's the key if you want to lock it for a just in case."  
"Ok let me just uhh get a quick snack somewhere."

~Outside the Pokemon Center~

"Ok,time to go to the Poke Mart and see what they have."(In this story the Poke Mart also provides food,and all the Pokemon Centers have a hotel thing but not this one.)

~Inside the Poke Mart~

As I went inside the Poke Mart i saw some poke food which I would need for my Pokemons and

like only 1 brand of human food.I got out the Poke Dollars that Brock gave me and noticed it was alot.I paid for all the food and got out of there.

~Back inside the Pokemon Center~  
When I walked into the Poke Center I saw that the Grunt was in there trying to get Nurse Joy to give him all the Pokemon she has.  
"Hey loser!"I shouted without thinking much.

"What did you call me!?"He said as he turned around,"Oh its you again!"  
I muttered under my breath,"Shit,this guy again."

"Go Cranberry!"I said as i sent out the little Caterpi.  
"Piii!"He said.

"Go Ekans!"He said as he sent out the somewhat beaten up Pokemon.  
"Cranberry **String ****Shot**!"  
Cranberry shot out some string from its mouth and got the Ekans tangled up.  
"Alright now **Tackle**!"

Caterpi attacked it and since the Ekans was already beaten up it fainted with one attack.  
"Good job Cranberry!"  
"Piiiii"He said kind of cheerfully.  
Just then it started glowing with the white. (yep you know it) When the white light stopped glowing I saw a Metapod in the place where Cranberry was.  
"Cranberry is that you?"I asked confused.  
"Meta"He said nodding.

"All right then,your still not getting away"I said to the grunt.  
"Wanna bet?"He said as he sent out a smokebomb.  
"Crap i cant see,Go Pidgey!"I said sending out the tiny pidgeon.  
"Pidgey,i know you can see through the smoke because of **Keen****Eyes** now **Tackle** the Grunt and dont let him get away,Cranberry use **String****Shot** where you hear him fall."  
They both nodded and Pidgey flew towards the Grunt with a **Tackle****,**Cranberry **String****Shotted** the Grunt and he got stuck in all the string.  
"Good job you two!"I said cheerfully that we finally got that grunt.  
Nurse Joy called Officer Jenny and the Grunt was arrested.  
His final words he spoke to me was,"Your gonna PAY."  
"What does he mean?"Joy asked.  
"Errr well I sort of told PIdgey to Tackle him while you were calling Officer Jenny and it may have hurt him."  
"Oh,well thats what he gets am i right?"  
"Yea."

I looked at the time on my Poke Watch and say it was 8 PM already.  
"Its already 8!"I said shocked.

"Yes,why are you so shocked?"  
"I havnt fed my Pokemon and-"Before i finished my stomach growled.

"Oh I see what you mean,your room is more clean so if you want to go there you can."

"Ok"  
I entered the room and all it had was a TV,two beds,and a window.

"Do you like it?"She asked wanting to know if i did good in it.

"Yea"i said not wanting to sound mean.

She left the room and i sighed,"Welll not much but this will have to do."  
I got out some plates i had in my Backpack which seemed to be a black hole.  
"Come on out you guys!"I said as i sent all three of my pokemon.  
I set all the food out putting a Rare Candy inside their food to make it smell good.

"Dig in you guys."  
We all started eating,I ate all of my food quickly while all the others took a while.

When they all finished Pidgey and Charmander started glowing white now.

When the white was gone there was a pidgeotto about my size and Charmeleon that was like 2 inches shorter than me.

"Three Pokemon evolving in one day,AWSOME!"I shouted in glee.

Charmeleon was looking at herself(kinda) and like her new look and so did Pidgeotto.  
"Guess what you three."

"Char?" "Pid?" "Pod?"  
"I got a Pokemon Translator,now I can understand what your saying!"

It looked like a bracelet thing but i didnt really care,I out it on and turned it on,It looked like the Poke watch's horrrible twin.

"Char?*Does it work?*"  
"IT WORKS!"I shouted cheerfully.  
Nurse joy came rushing into the room thinking something was wrong.  
"Whats wrong!?"She asked.  
"Oh nothing,sorry for the noise."  
"Ok then..."She said leaveing the room.

When she left I told my pokemon a question,  
"Do you want to be inside the Pokeball for the night or stay outside of it?"  
"Char char meleon.*Outside of it*"  
"Meta pod*Out of it*"  
"Pid pid *out of it*"  
"Ok then...well one of you has to sleep on the floor."  
"Pod*I'll sleep on the floor*"  
"Ok then we got this settled oh yea Charmeleon be careful with the tail fire"

"Charmeleon*Got it*"

"Dont hog all the room on the bed,its kind of small,the most it shoult hold is 2 but since i'm small it cant go two and a half so becareful and dont push eachother."  
"Char*ok*"  
"Pid*ok*"

"Cranberry are you sure you wanna stay on the floor?I can put you in the pokeball if you want"  
"Meta*Im ok*"

"Ok then..Charmeleon,Pidgeotto get on the bed ima turn off the lights."  
They both hurried to the bed and I jumped in the middle where there was like a huge gap.

END

Ok so that chapter started months ago,i was just to lazy to finish it and school finals have started so yea...im "Pretending" to write a essay which is this story then say it didnt have to be written. i hope you liked this gonna start the next chapter today and mybe finish it today or some other time.


End file.
